


Visitation

by The_Cards_Youre_Delta



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: 2docweek, Fluff, Hint of Angst, M/M, Prison, Romance, happy ending implied, prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cards_Youre_Delta/pseuds/The_Cards_Youre_Delta
Summary: 2D visits Murdoc in prison (basically the setting of phase five with none of the context)





	Visitation

“Oh, I almost forgot- I brought you some pictures!”

Murdoc visibly perked up, straightening in his seat and eagerly accepting the photos that 2D slid through the gap at the bottom of the glass divider. The singer watched him as he fanned the pictures put like cards and scanned all of them as if he was looking for something, he looked taken aback.

“These are… pictures of all of us. Of the whole band.” Though he looked disappointed, Stuart didn’t miss the way he gingerly tucked the polaroids into his pocket, careful not to crease them. “I was uh… hoping for something a little bit more… personal if ye catch my drift.” The bassist grinned and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

2D smiled to himself and rolled his eyes, not that anyone could tell. “You’re s’possed to be out of here in what, a month? ‘M not sneaking you naked pictures of me. You know the guards check everyfing I bring in anyway.”

Murdoc sighed dramatically. “Feels like an eternity without you, faceache.”

Stu laughed. Maybe he would’ve been more upset at their situation if this was the first time, or the second, or even the third separate occasion that he’s visited his boyfriend in some kind of jail or prison. He supposed the novelty of it had worn off by now, and at this point Murdoc’s occasional stints of incarceration were more a nuisance than anything. Besides, he had a relatively short sentence this time and had, to his credit, put in an effort not to get in further trouble while he was inside. It was looking like he may even get off early this time around on good behavior.

“Then I’m sure it will seem even more special when you get home then, yeah?”

Murdoc changed the subject. “How’s moving going?”

“ ‘s alwright… Noodle and Russ ‘ave settled in fine. I still ‘avent really unpacked yet. Still dunno what room I want, feels weird choosing without you and…” He trailed off, not sure how to broach the subject, the setting of this conversation didn’t make it much better.

“What?”

He took a deep breath. “Well… I sorta wanted us to uh- I wanted us to share a room this time ‘round and I wanted yew to be there when we picked which one.” He looked down as he twirled the telephone cord in his hands, concentrating on the way it wrapped around his fingers rather than on what Murdoc was thinking.

The bassist shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
“I mean… I dunno, Dents I’ve never done anything like that before-“ His expression was uncertain, and a little uncomfortable. But that was alright- it just meant that he was actually considering it

“Well,” 2D cut in hurriedly. “We already sleep in the same bed nearly every night, and it doesn’t mean we have to keep all our stuff there- the house has enough space for you to ‘ave an office or whatevah. I just… I thought it’d be nice ‘s all.” He looked up at Murdoc, trying to read his face.

“An office huh? Y’know… I like the sound of that.”

He leaned forward in his seat a little, now excited. “So are yew saying yes?”

Murdoc nodded and 2D broke into a wide grin. The bassist sighed. “Stu, ya know I was being serious earlier right? It really does feel like forever in here… I- I really do miss you. I didn’t realize how used to yew I’ve gotten. Feels weird sleeping without your sodding giraffe limbs hitting me every ten seconds.”

Stuart smiled, he was touched but also deeply sad now at the divider between them, wanting nothing more at that moment than to embrace his boyfriend, or at the very least grasp his hand. A guard from the other side of the room called out. “You have two minutes.” On Murdoc’s side other prisoners started getting up from their booths, on his side visitors were signing out and retrieving their bags. 2D sighed, he wished they had more time.

“Hold on just a bit more, Muds; it won’t be much longer”

Murdoc smiled sadly and nodded. 2D’s chest ached. He wished they could hug. Instead, he kissed his fingertips and pressed his hand gently against the glass, Murdoc did the same and they lined their fingers up as well as they could- 2D had longer, thinner fingers than Murdoc but they made do. He tried to pretend he could feel the warmth of Murdoc’s hand through the glass, feel the texture of his skin.

The guard spoke loudly again. “Time’s up. Line up for inspection.”

Murdoc sighed and took his hand down. “See you soon, Stu.” 

2D nodded before blurting out. “I love you.”

Murdoc just smiled. “Love you too, Faceache. Be out soon.” And just like that, he was gone in a blur of other inmates, all filing away.

That night 2D unpacked his clothes into one of the larger bedrooms in the house, leaving half the space in the large dresser empty for when the bassist returned. He put his blankets on the king sized bed but used Murdoc’s sheets, he drifted off that night gently tracing his hand and inhaling the smell of Murdoc’s aftershave and stale cigarettes.


End file.
